


Despair

by ahogeboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: Makoto can't decide what to do next.





	

"Hm..." Makoto hummed impatiently as he paced, tapping his finger against the side of his face. "How can I make you truly despair? Brainwashing is just so boring..." He turned to the blonde, who was tied to a chair in the center of the room. "And since you're so special to me, I want you to have a special despair initiation~"

Byakuya only glared at him, not saying a word.

"Upupupu~ Could it be you still want to fight for hope? But that's so incredibly boring, why do you insist on opposing me? I can tell you still love me, no matter how hard you glare." The brunette grinned at him, moving closer. "I want to hear those words again. I've asked so many times for you to repeat yourself, you never do... That makes me soooo depressed, y'know? The one person who still cares for me won't even admit it... Don't you want to get married? We would have the most wonderful wedding! The two new rulers of this destroyed, despairing world! The two kings!"

"I won't marry you." Byakuya bluntly stated, refusing to look him in the eyes. He just couldn't anymore.

"But why? You promised me we'd get married... Were you lying to me?!" Naegi pouted, crossing his arms and leaning down close to his face. Everything was silent for a moment, before the masterminds eyes lit up, remembering something. "Ah, I forgot! Silly me, I had a special video prepared for you!" He could see Togami tense up at that. "Aw, don't worry, there's no brainwashing or gore! I've seen that wayyy to many times! I just told you I wasn't going to do that. Did you not believe me?!" He suddenly raised his voice, before pausing for a moment and laughing. He then pulled down a screen to project on, and turned on the video.

3, 2, 1...  
It was Byakuya and Makoto holding hands in the school hallways. It was the two of them cuddling in bed. It was their first kiss. It was the promise Byakuya had made to him. It was... All the affection they used to show for each other, when they went to school together like normal high schoolers. And it had all been caught on the school cameras...

Makoto hadn't been watching of course, and the few snippets he'd heard or seen made him feel a pang in his chest. Byakuya however, had his eyes glued to the screen, tears silently streaming down his face. And yet, he wasn't in total despair. He still had hope? How could that be?! He was a hard one to crack...

"Aw, you stilllll aren't in despair? Well, I guess that just makes this even more interesting! Haven't you realized that's all gone now? I really thought that'd make you into a most wondrous despair!" Makoto's personality suddenly turned gloomy. "Ah, but I was wrong... Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid... How could I be so stupid... I just can't figure out what'll throw you into despair! Hm..."

"I'll never become like you." Byakuya murmured. "That's not what you would have wanted before." No, the Makoto Naegi he had fallen in love with would've told him to keep holding onto hope, to look forward to the future, to...

"You're still stuck on that?! Ugh, you're so stubborn!!" Naegi shouted, before his angry expression once again twisted into a grin. "But at least you're entertaining~ I could mess with you like this all day!" He leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before wiping away his tears. "You're so much more interesting than those upperclassmen... They were much too easy to persuade! Cmon, you should help me think of a few ideas for what I should do next..." He backed away from him to look around the room for any inspirations, looking through some of the papers on his desk. And then he saw it.

"I got it!!"

He snatched a photograph up off the desk, before going over to show his 'boyfriend'. It was a picture of their class, out on a field trip. They were all having fun in the picture, even Byakuya was smiling. He had, of course, been with Makoto that day.

"It's our classmates! You see? You see? I have the perfect idea! I'm going to force them to-" He tore the photo in half. "-kill each other! 'But they're such good friends, they'd never do such a thing'! Is that what you're thinking? I guess you're right..." He sighed gloomily. "Buuuuut, I have Mitirai's brainwashing to work with! I'll erase their memories!"

Byakuya looked horrified- Just like Makoto wanted. He still said nothing however, he just stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Aww, what's wrong? I'll have to erase your memories, too, you know. But don't worry! I'm part of the class, so I'll be participating too! It wouldn't be fair if I didn't~"

Now that was even worse- Makoto could die, and Byakuya would never remember that they used to be in love. This was... Sure to throw their class into despair, just like their upperclassmen.

"Sooo? What do ya think? I'm a genius, right?"

Again, Byakuya had gone back to being unresponsive. This disappointed Makoto, however it reassured him that he wasn't going to try and stop him. He would just sit there silently and let it happen. Ha, how amusing it was to him! Maybe deep down he was in despair as well...


End file.
